A Sister's Lost Heart and Soul
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: After saving a girl from death Naruto learns she along with her younger sister are the last of their whole clan. They were seperated and now Kanna wants her back. Can Naruto and the others help them or will he watch as they go too far for each other? R&R!
1. He Meets Her

Kanna's POV-

It's been six years since I saw her. It's hard to live six years looking for the same thing. Looking for that bastard who took her from me. I won't stop until I've killed him and brought her home. I heard that somewhere in the leaf villiage somebidy knows where his current location is. I'm almost there now. this blasted storm is slowing me down. The wind and hail is too much. After mt last encounnter with his men my arm can't go out in this, even with my mother's headband over it. Soon I'll Kill him and make him pay for what he did. I trusted him. Mother trusted him. Everyone trusted him, and he turned on us all and still exped us to train with him as his students. I won't stop until he's dead.

Normal-

After another mission was a sucess Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi returned to the leaf villiage. It had started to warm up since they left. There was no snow on the ground.

"Naruto!" a voice called. He turned and saw Iruka standing there waving at him.

"Iruka sensi!" Naruto ran over to him. "How's it goin?"

"Fine. I've got a favor too ask you." he said.

"Sure thing. Waht is it?" Naruto said.

"I need to get ready for a mission but I need these maps to be taken to the border outside the forest. Can you take them for me?"

"Sure thing sensi. Good luck on your mission." Naruto grabbed the maps and ran out towards the forest.

He started hearing screaming and the sound of crossing blades. He ran to find a girl with black hair and pale skin fighting about six guys. She was holding her arm that was dripping from the blood flowing down. One of the guys took out a knife and ran towards her. She was able to doge it but was loosing concusses from the amount of blood lost. As she went to doge the next attack but another one of them grabbed her. The one with the knife pointed his knife at her.

"Games over kid. Just give up." he said.

"Go da hell bastard." The girl said. The man with the knife walked towards her. He lifted the knife to stab her with it.

"Hey you! Let her go!" Naruto came running out kicking the guy with the knife knocking him right out. "Shadow clone justu!" Suddenly there were several of him and togeather they beat five of them. "Hey wait weren't there six not five? And where'd that girl go?" He looked over and saw a trail of blood. He followed it.

Kanna's POV-

_"Ugh. What happened? I remember fighting and then some kid came out. Then black." _I opened my eyes and my hands were tied behind me and I saw the one guy who grabbed me before and a fire.

"So your awake huh Kanna?" he said. I reconize that voice. It sounded like one of my master's friends. He took off his mask and sure enough it was him.

"You! What the hell are you doing following him!? Why did he send you anyways!?" I yelled at him as loud as I possibly could. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me.

"He knew you wouldn't kill me. I had no choice because he still has her under his wing. He could easily kill her in a moment. You have to come back and do what he says."

"The hell I will! I'll never go back to him as long as I live! After that day he's lucky I didn't kill him before! Listen make it look like your dead. I can train some more, kill him, and then bring her back. Please." I said.

"I can't. I must protect her."

"Do in my mother's name! If not I can't die and face her. Neither can you! How could she look at the man she thought was her friend then watched as she was killed and won't even help her own daughter. How do you expect me to still think of you as family! Please you have to help me!" I started to cry. I always thought of him as family and now he's stabbing me in the back! I looked up to him too. How dare he do this after that man killed the last of our clan and not do a damn thing about it.

"I'm sorry Kanna but I'm taking you back tonight. I'm sorry." As he turned around I took out my kunai and cut the ropes. I ran out but the weather stopped me. I took shelter in cave. I waited for what seemed like hours til I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and I saw big blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair.

"Hey are you alright?" he said. I sat up. "Come on I gotta get you some help quick." He helped me up. I looked at his headband. It was the Hidden Leaf. He put me on his back and took off. I fated into the black into the darkness.

Normal-

"Hey she's waking up." Naruto said running over to bed. Kanna opened her eyes and looked around. She saw four people. The blonde kid from earilier, a girl with light green eyes and pink hair, a boy with short black hair and black cloths, and then a man with silver hair and a mask over his face. "Hey are alright?" Naruto kept repeating. She sat up.

"I think so. What happened where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the hopital at the hidden Leaf villiage." the girl with pink hair said.

"Who are you guys?" Kanna asked.

"I'm Naruto, that's Sakura, Sai, and that's Kakashi sensi." Naruto said.

"Did you say I'm in the Leaf Villiage!?" Kanna said. Naruto shook his head. Kanna lept out of the hospital bed grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. Naruto and his friends went after her. With injuries like that she can't get far.


	2. Leaving to Search and Findings

Kanna's POV-

I have to find her. She's my only chance. I have to hurry. Where is she!? I have to find her, and find him. Kill him, and bring her home. I asked a man and he gave the derection to her. I ran as fast I could. Finally I found her. I went in the larger red building and found her.

"Tsunade! I need your help."

"Kanna? Is that you?" she said. I shook my head. "You've gotten bigger than the last time I saw you. Where's Rin?"

"That's why I need your help. You know where my old master is right?" she shook her head. "I need to know where he is! Please tell me."

"I've already assigned a team to the mission regarding him." I fell to the ground. I couldn't belive not a single person she knew would help me. Rin was waiting for me! Damn it!

"Please Tsunade." I felt tears starting to come down. "Please if I don't go than she could get killed. Let me at least go with them!" I looked up at her. She closed her eyes.

"Fine I'll leave it up to the squad. They should be here soon." I stood up and waited for them. This time I was going to find him for sure.

Normal-

"Damn it! How far could she get hurt like that?" Naruto yelled.

"I told you the wound's not that bad it's just she's lost alot of blood over time. We gave her alot too so she's probly better now."

"Yeah I'll handle her you guys go get your mission." Kakashi said as they stopped for a second. They shook thier head and went to the hokage's mansion. They walked in and found Lady Tsunade talking with the girl they were looking for just a few moments ago.

"Hey guys come in." Tsunade said.

"Hey we were looking for you! Why did you run off like that?" Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Naruto do know her?" Tsunade asked.

"Huh. I helped her when she was hurt and then she just ran outta the hospital." Naruto said.

"Tsunade is this the team?" Kanna asked. Tsunade shook her head. Your name was Naruto right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Please. Could allow me go with you on your mission. Please."

"If I may. Why do want to go. Isn't it a tracking mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but it invovles somebody Kanna needs to find. I said I'd leave it up to you." Tsunade said.

"Well I guess it's alright. So do we just add her to the team?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Thank you so much!" Kanna said. She ran and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura here. These are the details of your mission. You are to leave as soon as possilbe." After that they all left to leave.

They set off for the town the man was last spotted in. Kanna couldn't wait to finally face him again. To finally bring her sister home. To make this man pay for all the terrible things he's done to her and to her family. She had trained for years for that moment. They arrived the next day.

Kanna's POV-

"So what's this guy look like?" Naruto said.

I was just looking for him. When I find him he's a dead man.

"Hey Kanna. Why did you want to come anyways?" Sakura said.

"It's a family thing." I said.

"Is _he_ your family?" Sai asked.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that it's just...He might not be part of my family, but he was like family once. Before he...he...killed my whole clan. Then he thought me and my younger sister Rin would still be his students. I went to get her one night but a friend of mine got caught helping me. I didn't want to leave her with him but my mother's good friends took me away. That's why I'm so determined to fine and kill him. Then take my sister back from him." They were silent for a while.

"I'm really sorry." Sakura said.

"We had a friend who lost everyone in his clan. Only it was done by his own brother." Naruto said.

"Well he's lucky to have friends like you." I said. I was right. They didn't even know me and they still helped me. When I was hurt and when I needed their help to find my sister. They were good friends. Then Sakura began to tear up. "Are you alright Sakura?"

"Ya it's just we haven't seen him in so long." Sakura said fighting the tears.

"Why?"

"He um left. Along time ago through...betrayle." Naruto said. I felt so bad now. Having someone betray u really sucks. I felt so bad I really wanted to help them but there was nothing I could do. I wish there was to help. I really do.

After that we went looking for him. I was looking for anyone fimiliar because they would know where they are. They would lead me to him and Rin. People used to say when I was training that I was absuest but how could they understand. They've never been betrayed. They've never watched as their mother and family was killed in frount of them and had to leave their sister behind in the hands of a killer. Who knows what hes had her do in the past years. She was so kind hearted and now who knows what he's done to her. I will kill him if he's hurt her. I swear on my mother's grave that he will die no matter what. I will kill him with my own hands. I will. After all that has happened because of him, he's lucky he's been alive this long.

I was walking keeping an eye out when I saw one of my friends and comrands from when I was still his student. He recoized me and he ran. I ran after him.


	3. Face to Face with the Past

Kanna's POV-

I ran and ran after him. After all this time he's gotten really fast. I was catching up fast though. I chased him all over town and almost hit alot of people. I ran until I finaly got a grab on him and tackled him to the ground. Good thing we were where people couldn't see us, other wise this would look a little like rape.

"Alright Soma your not getting away!" I said.

"Come on Kanna! I have a life too. If I tell you where he is I get the pain. Have a heart." he said.

"I'm sorry but no. If you don't tell me I can promise you I'll do worse than anything master will do to you until you do!" I yelled.

"Alright alright! I'll tell you if you can beat me in a battle. An old school battle! In the arena!" he said. I smiled.

"Fine then." I let him up and we went to the arena and began our battle.

We began just like we always did. We bowed an then began to fight. I ran towards him and then got below him and kicked him upward. His mouth statred to bleed a little. He ran towards me and tryed to hit me. I dodge everyone of them. Finally he it me in my stomach. After that he kicked me in the same place. I found myself on the ground caughing up a little blood.

Normal POV-

"You've gotten good..." she was breathing heavy, "But not good enough." Kanna ran and just started punching Soma in the face, stomach and just anywhere. she began kicking and punching him anywhere and as hard as she could. When she stopped he was on the ground gasping for breath. Blood coming down his face and most of his body. Kanna could tell he was in alot of pain. More pain then he ever had.

"Are you ready to talk now or do we need to keep this up." Kanna asked. Soma tryed to get. He did and faced her.

"No I'm not finished. You haven't beaten me yet. I won't betray my master!" Kanna tightened her fist and ran towards him. She jabbed him in the chest as hard as she could. He fell to the ground coughing up more and more blood. Kanna could tell he was having trouble breathing. She relised what she had done. She picked him up and carried him to the hospital. She ran as fast as she could.

"Kanna I'm sorry. He's in... the...forest. Where we would...play as kids...when we travled around." Soma said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you...Soma."

She quickly got him to the hospital. They sent him to get help that moment. They got there just in time. His ribs had colapsed and his heart and lungs would have stopped working all togeather in no time. After he was done they let Kanna come to see him.

"Will he alright?" she asked.

"Well we'll need him to stay here for a while. In case something were to happen. As of now he'll live but we'll have to watch him and see." The doctor said. After the he left. Kanna went over to Soma. He put his hands on hers.

"This is what I wanted. He can't hurt me here. I had to say thing to get you to do this to me so I could tell you. Now go! Go get Rin!" He said. She smiled at him and left. Kanna ran looking for Naruto and the others. She ran around the corner when she knocked into someone. She looked at the person she knocked to the ground. It was Naruto.

"Naruto I found you!" She got up. "I know where my master and my sister are!"

"Great lets get the others." Naruto turned to run.

"There's no time. You go get them and go into the woods by a river until you see a stone door in a bolder. That's where they are." Kanna said.

"Alright." Kanna went to run. "Kanna wait!"

"What?" she asked.

"Be careful." Naruto said. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry. This time he goes down." Kanna said and they both ran off.

Kanna's POV-

Just knowing at this point gave me hope. I knew I could do this. For years this was the day I had trained for. To kill my master and get my little sister back. I ran like three miles before I found the hideout. Of course he'd have two people guarding the door. I knew both of them and they were easy to knock out. After I opened the door and slowly walked down stairs. The stair well was longer than I remembered but I didn't care if it went on forever. I would still find him. A few moments later I saw light. That's when I saw him. My master right in frount of me.

_I finally finished this. Sorry poeple who have been waiting for this chapter. I haven't been able to get on as much as I wanted to. Well I hope you like the chapter. Read and Review please!_


	4. Rin's Lost and Found Soul

Kanna's POV-

I stood there staring at him. His face was still as cold as when I left. He stood there staring at me smiling. I hated it.

"Kanna if you wanted to see me then why didn't you just come with the men I had to send after you." he said.

"You know I'm not here for you. Where the hell is Rin." I yelled.

"Well after the training she's finally the perfect weapon. Something you could have been." he began to walk around me.

"So you just planed to use us as damn weapons! What the hell did you do to her?" I pulled out a kunai.

"What I tried to do to you that night you ran off. Do you remember Kanna?" Now I knew what that night was. I was ten years old when I woke up in the middle of the night. I learned the truth behind tthe death of my clan. That night I tryed to erase from my mind for six years.

I woke up on a stone table. My arms and legs chained up. All I saw was dark. I heard voices. I was scared. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what was going on. Was I kiddnapped in the middle of the night? Was I taken hostage? I was never more scared I felt like screaming when my master came into sight.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon." he told me. "Just close your eyes." I listened to him but thats when I felt the blade. I blade digging into each of my palms. Carving something. The next thing I knew this terrible pain came over my body. It was too much I began fighting back. Somehow the chains broke and I got out. I remember everything now. I tryed to put a seal on me. Something to make me do whatever he wants me to. I closed my eyes.

"You put her threw all that pain!" I yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at the scars on the palms of my hands.

"No. I used an easier way. It's a jutsu that seals away the soul. When I need her to do a job she has no idea what happened because thats when her body is under my control. You are still almost perfect. The hard training you did. You work with the drug that I was able to inject into your body. If it wasn't for the training you might be dead now. You still have a chance to be a perfect weapon. You can fight alond side your sister. I choose you two because of your abilities and clan history." he said.. How could he. Seal the soul away! I should kill him on the spot for that.

"Hell no! After all this time you think I'll join you? Just to be your weapon and kill countless people! I would sooner die than ever trust you! After my clan's death and that night you'll be lucky if I kill you quickly!" I yelled.

" Fine then here. If it'll make you happy, I'd like to see how my best student had gotten without my training. If you even deserve to be my weapon. Come on out Rin." Out walked Rin. My own sister. Her black hair was longer than it was and her brown eyes were lifiless. They had no pupils to them. The justu no doubt. Suddenly Rin bolted towards me and kicked just about as hard as she could in the stomach. I was flung into the wall. Her stregth is amazing for her age. I might not be able to beat her. I stood up but just barely. I couldn't beleive after six years I find her and I...have to fight her. When this is done I'll kill him next for this. I swear it.

"Rin listen to me!" I said. "Don't do this! YOu don't have to be a slave to him." She came after me but this time I began doging her attacks. "I don't want to have to hurt you Rin." She still continued to attack me. I finally put me hand into a fist and slammed her into the wall with a punch. I stood there staring as her lifeless body got up and looked at me. "RIN!" I yelled. The next thing I know I was on the ground holding my side. Rin some how used a knife to lightly cut my side.

"Kanna!" I heard Naruto's voice. Naruto and the others were around me. "What the hell did you do bitch!" Naruto yelled. He went to attack Rin. I quickly got up.

"Stop Naruto!" I yelled at him. He looked at me. "That's my...my sister. That's Rin. If anyone's gonna knock some sense into her it's me." Nauto looked over to my master. "And if anyone's gonna kick his ass it'll be for sure!" I walked in frount of them.

"We'll stay out of it unless I feel you need help." Kakashi said.

"I'll let you know." I said and then went back to fighting Rin.

Rin and I were pretty close to in strength and skill when it came to fighting. Both of us could dodge, block, and hit each other and still get up to figh some more. Rin had gotten better. I was surprised at how good. After fighting her for a while I noticed and mark on her arm. If i could keep her on th ground long enough to get it off I bet she'd be back to normal. I went and tackled her pinning both her arms down and took a knife and scrapped it off. Rin's eyes went back to normal and her head fell to the ground and she was unconsous.


	5. Her Fight Alone

Naruto's POV-

I can't beleive I can't do anything! Kanna has to fight her own little sister alone. How can people expect me to just sit there and watch this! For me to just stand here and be quiet. Kanna's my friend. I can't just stay here and watch as a friend suffers like this! I feel useless! Just like with Sasuke! I can't help her with what's happening here! I can't go through this again! Kanna has to do this alone! To me this doesn't seem fair. I tightened my hand into a fist. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel. We all want to help her but we have to think about this. It's her younger sister she's fighting. This is a fight she has to fight alone. This goes all the way back to the murder of her whole clan." he said.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked.

"Tsunade has known this girl for almost six years. Kann's trained with her, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru themselves. She was bound to tell at least one of them her story. This is a fight she has to do alone."

"That's terrible. Now I know why she wants to do this alone. She wants to get revange for everyone. She wants to get her sister back because she's the last family she has left. Now I understand better." I watched as she fought her sister. She finally got her down and did something cause she got up off her sister and she was knocked out.

Kanna's POV-

I picked Rin up and carried her over to Sakura.

"Can you heal her arm?" I asked. Sakura shook her head and got to work. I sat by Rin's side. She finally woke up and looked up at me. She jolted up and stared at me in confusion.

"Kanna?" she said.

"Yeah Rin. It's me." i said.

"You're....you're dead. At least I thought you were." She said. "Master told me you were kidnapped and you died fighting the men." I hugged Rin as tight as I could. After I stood up and turned around. I looked at my master. I took out a kunai and threw it at him. He just dodged it but it hit his shoulder. The blade had a poison on it so his arm was useless now.

"Lets see how dead I am now than huh?" I turned to Naruto and whipsered in his ear.

"I need you help with this. If you can get behind him then I can do what I need to. Can you try?" He shook his head. I turned back to my master.

"You really think you can take me on your own?" he said. I just looked at him for a moment.

"No, but I need to try don't I?" I said and bolted in frount of him and must have caught him by surprise becauase I flug him into the wall. He got up.

"Well your speed gives you the advantage. Is your strength as good as your speed?" He ran towards me and attacked me several times before I fell to the ground caughing up blood. Someone got in frount of me. I looked up and saw Rin. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rin....what are....what are you doing?" I said.

"I'm protecting you now. All the time you were the one protecting me, now it's my turn." she said and ran towards our former master. I saw Naruto running behind him. I stood up and ran in frount of Rin.

"Naruto now!" I yelled and while Naruto distracted him I managed to kick him in face strate into the other room. I walked up to him. "Answer me something. Why did kill everyone in our clan?"

"Ha. I knew that question was coming up." He said trying to get up. I kicked him back down to the ground.

"I want an answer now!" I yelled.

"Fine. I killed them because they were against me. I told your mother that you both could be the best warriors of all time but no. She said that the drug would kill you. That she wouldn't put her children through the pain. She was right most likly about it...but... the only one who would know if she was right... is you." He looked at me. "Your dieing on the inside aren't you Kanna?" I closed my eyes and kicked him into the wall. I went to beat the hell out of when I got a terrible pain in my chest. I've had chest pain before in the past but not like this. I began caughing hard. Some blood coming up. I didn't care. I would still push myself until he was dead. I went forward and Naruto stopped me.

"Naruto...what...what are you..."

"You need to stop for now. We still need to take him to the villiage. After that he's all yours." he said.

"What if I don't have time?" I whispered to Naruto. "He was right about me. The drug is killing me from the inside. I don't know if I'll have enough time." Naruto looked at me. He smiled at me.

"You will. I promise. I'll die before you... and I'm not planning on dieing before I become hokage." I smiled at him and shook my head. I looked over and saw Rin's face. I turned to face her. She ran right into me and started to cry a little.

"Kanna! I've missed you so much!" she said. I put my arms arounds her hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Rin. Nothing's gonna seperate us again. I swear it."


	6. One Sister's Loving Heart

Normal POV-

Kanna and Rin went back to the leaf village. Having no home to return to Kanna asked Tsunade if they could stay there. Of course understanding what happened to them and her being one of her old students she agreed. Kanna's condition was beginning to go from good to bad and then back to good. Tsunade help her with drug so she would live for the time being. Her and Kanna talked privately about it.

"What are you saying! That there's nothing you can do for me!" Kanna said.

"In time it might disapear on its own thanks to all we've done. There is a chance that it will stay and eventually kill you in time. I'm sorry Kanna." Tsunade said.

Kanna stood still for a few seconds then turned and left the room. She met up with Rin and Naruto. At least they were having fun. Kanna smiled at this. At least when she left Rin had someone who would be there for her. She knew that Naruto would do everything he could for Rin if she did die.

"Naruto!" she yelled. He turned to face her. "Can I talk to you alone please?" He shook his head and ran over to her.

"What is it Kanna?" he asked.

"Would you take care of Rin if something were to happen to me?" she asked.

"Of course. Why is something wrong?" Naruto sounded worried. He didn't know what she meant by that. He though she was going to go somewhere and never come back. "Kanna. If something's wrong you need to tell me. Maybe I can help."

"No it's nothing." Kanna couldn't tell him the truth. He just needed him to promise her something. "Just promise me that if I wasn't around, you would take care of Rin for me. No matter what."

"Yeah. Are you sure everything's alright?" Naruto said.

"Yes nothings wrong. I'll see you tonight ok?" Kanna smiled. Naruto smiled a little.

"Yeah see you later." He ran back over to Rin and Kanna went the other way to walk.

She walled to the place she trained with her master when they travled to the leaf villiage. Where she trained hard to make her master proud.

"I can't belive he was an evil bastard! I'll never forgive him for everything he's done!" She tightly closed her eyes. Then she heard screaming.

Kanna's POV-

I ran to see what was going on. When I got there people were on the ground injured and a few buildings were distroyed. She kept running and found Kakashi.

"Kakashi is everyone alright? What happened?" I asked.

"Your master...he escaped. He's gonna go after..." I gasped.

"Rin and I!" I finished and ran looking for my sister. Before it was too late. Before he found her first...and...and...killed her! I heard the sound of her screaming and then clashing metal. I ran towards it as fast as I could. I went into the woods and found Naruto protecting Rin, who was on the ground. Her was full of fear.

"Rin!" I yelled and ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her. Naruto suddenly was flung to the ground. I pulled Rin behind me.

"What are you doing Kanna?" she asked.

"I'm gonna stop." I said and walked towards him. My master just looked at me and smiled.

"You? Stop me?" he said. I didn't do anything. I just stood there a few feet away from him. "Fine then. Let's see how long you can go." he lunged at towards me. Suddenly I felt a breeze and ducked to a sword almost cutting my head clean off. Damn that was close.

I put my hand on the ground and swung my body up to have my knee hit his face. He dropped the sword and fell to the ground. I flipped a few feet away again.

"Very good Kanna. YOu remember everything I've ever taught you. Everything you've ever learned. Well I can assure you...that it's not enough!" A blade came from under the ground and stabbed my leg. I let out a cry as it went completely through my leg.

"Kanna!" I heard Rin say. I looked to my master who was now hloding another blade and getting ready to lunge at me once more. I looked over at Rin. She was trying to run to me but Naruto was keeping her back. I tryed to move out of the way but I no time. I couldn't even break the blade in time. I watched as my master ran towards me with his blade. I knew this was it. I was going to die here.

"Naruto." I whipsered. "Please...Protct Rin for me." I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for the pain to come. Waited for death to take me over. To see my mother again. To beg her to forgive me. Yet it never came. I didn't feel death taking me. Instead I felt a warm liquid spatter over my body. It fell down my face like drops of rain. I opened my eyes to fin Rin standing in frount of me. The blade of my master's sword through her chest.

_Hey I know its been a real long time since this was done but I've been thinking alot about how I want this to end. I think I have a good one but I wanna hear your ideas. Tell me how you want the story to end alright? Good luck! Thanks._


	7. Wait Rin

I felt tears come to my eyes. I looked down to find that it was Rin's blood that had splattered my body. She...she had...protected me. My own younger sister gave her life for me. I tracked her down for years and when I finally found her and now she's...she's...d-dieing? I couldn't belive what had just happened. This couldn't be real. No way it was. This can't be happening! The tears came like a waterfall. This couldn't be happening!

My master pulled the sword from her body. Rin stood standing for a bit. I broke the blade in half and ran to catch her as she fell. I ignored the pain in my leg. My mind was only on Rin. AS she fell back I got there in time. I held her close to me. I felt the blood on my from her wound. She was bleeding so much. The tears came more and more.

"RIN!" I yelled. "RIN! DON'T DIE RIN! Please don't die Rin. Not now. Not when I just got you back!"

"Sister." Rin said weakly.

"Rin? You're alive!" I started laughing in relief. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because. You've been searching for me this whole time. You never got to have a life. I thought you were dead and didn't feel anything. I felt sorry that it was because of me that you couldn't have a normal life. All you did was look for me. Now you can, but only if you live." Rin began to cry. This mad me cry even harder.

"Rin. I looked for you for years because I wanted too. I wanted to be with you again. You're my sister. You're all I have left in this world. All I wanted was to be you're sister again."

"I know. I just wanted you to live happy. I couldn't live in this world if I just sat there while you were killed. I'm sorry Kanna. I'm so so sorry." She closed her eyes tightly and a tear fell down her cheek. She smiled too. Then... the tightness faded and disappeared from her face. Then last went the smile.

"Rin?" I quickly checked her wrist for a pulse. "Nothing." I quickly cheacked the other. Nothing. I even checked her throught. "No!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I still held her body close to me. I yelled her name for what seemed like hours. Then I finally stopped yelling. I still had tears coming down my face. I knew I was going to kill him. He took her life, so now...I shall take his. Then...I shall join my sister. I shall die with her. Then I will see her again. I will be able to ask her forgiveness. My sister, my mother...everyone. I won't be far behind. I gently layed her body down.

"Wait for me Rin." I whispered. "I'm coming soon." Naruto ran over with a kunai in hand. He looked at my now tear stained face and at Rin's blood covered body.

"Kanna is Rin..." I shook my head. He looked towards my master, eyes full of hate and rage, and was about to attack him.

"Stop Naruto!" I yelled before he took a step. "I'M going to kill him. This is my battle. He killed my mother...then my clan..now...now he killed my sister." I pushed back more tears. "I'm the one who's going to kill him." I looked at Rin one last time. "Thank you Naruto. For everything you've done."

"Wait what are you-"

"Please take Rin's body somewhere safe. This won't take very long."

"Are you gonna-"

"I promised to stay with her. I'm going to keep that promise."

"But that doesn't mean you have to-"

"Just shut up!" I snapped. "Please. Just at least take Rin over to those trees. I don't want to live with all this on my shoulders." I went to grab Rin's sword when pain shot through my body again from the wond in my leg. I fell to the ground and took her sword and stood up. Naruto picked Rin up and did as I asked. I looked over and Rin layed against the trees as if she were sleeping.

"So pathetic." I heard my masters voice say. I turned towards him. "All of you. You would give your life for others. You would do anything for someone you don't even know. Although you Kanna, you lost your heart at some point." I looked down. "You would slaughter anyone ANYONE, I sent after you. Even, if they were old friends. You even had lost your soul as well. You became a heartless, soulless being living only to kill me."

"That's not true!" I yelled. "You don't know...anything about me! Yes I lost my heart and soul at one point but I always found it again. My clan lived by helping and caring for others even if they didn't want it. Something you would never learn. You've never had a heart...or a soul. When you took me as your student it wasn't because you cared thought I had greatness to change the world, but because you wanted my skill for a weapon. To use and dispose of when you were done! Nobody wants a leader like that."

I got to him. He grabbed his blade tightly and ran at me. I didn't move. I just stood there with Rin's sword ready. I stood there waiting. Finally...I felt it.


	8. Shocker

Naruto's POV-

I took Rinbody over to the trees while I heard Kanna yelling at her master. I took my jacket off and cover Rin up. Dead or not it'll help keep her blood from going everywhere at least. When Kanna's voice stopped I looked over at them. Her master was running towards her and before I had time to do anything I saw his blade run right through her. Then I saw a blade go through him. I could see both their blood run down their bodies. I ran over to help her.

Kanna's POV-

I felt the blood run down my body. It was warm. Warmer than normal. I must be starting to get cold. Master stood infrount of me.

"You didn't even try and dodge that attack. Instead...you used it your advantage. You were always my best student Kanna." Then he fell to the ground taking Rin's sword with him. I stood there. I could feel blood run down the side of my mouth. I knew this was it. I started to fall back but instead of hitting the cold ground two warm hands held me close. I looked up to see Naruto. He knelt down but helped me sit up. He grabbed the sword.

"Naruto." I said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take the sword out."

"Not yet. I want to tell you something." He let go of the sword.

"What is it?"

"You may not be a memeber of my clan...but you seem like it. You're strong willed, kind, and caring. You protect and help others, even if you don't know them. You risk your life and don't think twice about it. I wish I had more time to get to know you better."

"Me too." He smiled and I smiled back.

"I've got people waiting for me though. I just want to say...that you'll always be like my older brother."

"And you'll always be like my little sister." I closed my eyes and I felt him grab the sword again. He pulled it out of my weak and half dead body. I let out a small cry of pain. I put my arms around his neck hugging him. Like a five year old hugging their sixteen year old sibling after they finally came home. I felt his warm hands around me holding me close. I closed my eyes tighter then softly. If I had to go, I'm glad it was like this. Slowly my senses stopped...and finally...I caught up with my younger sister...Rin.

Naruto's POV-

I sat there holding Kanna's body close to me. Her arms were now laying lifless at my sides. My hands still felt her blood. I felt a tear run down my face. I stood up and carried her away. I layed her next to Rin. They both looked so peacful. Like they were sleeping soundly. No pain or sorrow at all.

Kiba and Neji came to see what was happening. Neji knew because of his Byakugan. Kiba smelt the blood and must have rushed over.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Rin gave her life for Kanna. Then Kanna died killing her master." I looked at them. Their heads were down. I turned back and picked up Kanna's body.

"I'll get her Naruto." Kiba said picking up Rin's body. He and I took them back to the villiage. Neji took their master's body back.

Tsunade arranged a funeral for them. It was today. I got dressed in my black dress clothes and headed for the cemetary. An old friends of theirs made their tomb stone.

I walked to the place where they were rested. Sakura, Kakashi sensi, everyone was there. Sakura turned and looked at me.

"Naruto." She said quietly. Everyone turned and looked at me. They all looked really shocked nad upset.

"What is it? What;s wrong?" I asked.

"Look at the tomb stone." Kiba said. I walked over to it and looked at what was on it. What was written on the stone shocked me.

**Kanna and Rin**

**Uzumaki**

**Survivors of the Uzumaki Clan**

**Lost in Battle**

The End.


End file.
